Engaños
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Katara le ha sido infiel a Zuko, el lo sabe, pero con una trampa los engaños arruinaran su relación, solo para unirlos para toda la eternidad! Zutara 4ever!


**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,, **

**ESTE ONE SHOT ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**RECUERDO QUE DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDA,,, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA NO SUS PERSONAJES….**

Engaños

Para Katara él solo era uno más en la lista, para Zuko ella era el amor de su vida, a la vista de todos eran el matrimonio perfecto, pero en su intimidad él era consumido por el dolor, de las traiciones de su esposa, en la hubiera dejar en libertad al saber sería feliz con la alguien, pero lo decepcionante era habían sido mucho amantes. La amaba tanto, más que a su propia vida, pero al parecer a Katara no le fue suficiente para que confundiera ese sentimiento tan puro con el más bajo de los placeres yéndose a la cama con otros. Ya había sufrido suficiente pensó Zuko, tenía que terminar con este infierno, quería irse lejos olvidar a la única persona que había amado realmente hasta la locura, ya tenía todo listo para que esa misma noche el saliera del país y comenzara una vida lejos del todo ese tormento que era su matrimonio, antes de salir del lugar que algún día fue su hogar, pensó en todos eso momentos hermosos que había pasado al lado de su "esposa", así que tomo un trozo de papel y en él comenzó a escribir con una caligrafía impresionante.

Una de las secretaria de la prestigiosa abogada Katara Dai Lee llevan para su jefa un sobre, cuando entro en la impresionante oficina se la entrego personalmente en las manos de Katara, esta espero a que la secretaria se fuera para leerla en privacidad,

"Mi querida Katara:  
Como extraño el tenerte entre mis brazos, gritando mi nombre cuando te hago mía, espérame esta noche a las 7:00 P.M en hotel de siempre, en la habitación 95, Te desea Jet"

-Con que el tremendo de Jet desea volver a repetir, bueno no importa, ahí estaré- Katara pensó en voz alta, para comenzar a fantasear todo lo que haría con Jet una vez que estuvieran dentro de la gran cama del hotel, comenzó a retirar esos pensamientos nada decentes que esta tenido, y una vez que volvió a la realidad tomo la nota para destrozarla en miles de trozos de papel. No quería que su "esposo" se enterara que le era infiel, ella lo amaba o eso pensaba, pero cuando Zuko la fue cambiando lentamente por su trabajo hasta olvidarla por completo, opto por buscar lo que su esposo no le daba: Placer, sentirse mujer sexualmente, así que busco amantes, lo cual no le fue muy difícil ya que muchos estaban deseosos de su cuerpo.

El día se le fue increíblemente rápido para su gusto cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 6:30, así que decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a su encuentro de pasión desenfrenado con Jet, salió de su edificio para conducir hasta el hermoso Hotel "Bravia" en donde mantenía en secretos sus amoríos, no tardo mucho en llegar quizá hizo 15 minutos en trasladarse, una vez dentro del Hotel se dirigió al elevador para llegar al piso 9, mientras espera llegar al piso deseado retoco un poco su maquillaje, además de desabotonar dos botones más de su blusa para dejar al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos, se abrió la puerta del elevador para ir a su objetivo la habitación 5, se sorprendió que la puerta estaba abierta así que sin dudarlo comenzó a entrar lentamente dentro de la habitación, pero al entrar completamente vio la silueta de su acompañante frente a la gran ventada de la habitación que daba a la gran ciudad de Londres, a ella no le gusta la oscuridad así que encendió la luz de la habitación para poder disfrutar de la figura de su amante, una vez iluminada se quedo estática al ver quién era.

-¡ZUKO!- Apenas fue capaz de formular su nombre, no podía creerlo, y sin más comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente

-Si Katara,, soy yo- Le dijo para alzar su vista y poder mirar esos hermosos ojos color azul que al verlos se derretía de amor.

-¿Tú me citaste en este hotel?- Pregunto sin pensar las cosas

-Si yo fui quien te mando la carta citándote en este hotel!- Le dijo con voz llena de tristeza- Creías que no sabías que has estado engañando todos estos años con múltiples hombres- En voz no lo salía tristeza sino también mucho dolor.

-Perdón, Zuko, Perdóname- Le rogó

-Se que nunca fui suficiente para ti, por más que siempre desee poder satisfacerte en todo los aspectos, nunca fue suficiente- estaba mas que dolido por recordar- Te juro que hoy es la última vez que te burlas de mi, que me engañas- Le dijo Zuko yendo hacia la puerta pero en lugar de salir la habitación, la cerro completamente, para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa verde que llevaba puesta, para irse colocando detrás de su esposa.

-Regálame esta última noche, Katara-Dijo en tono de suplica, en su oído- Imagínate que yo no soy yo, que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver, y no pienses nada mas- Dijo para comenzar a besar su delicado cuello.

-¿Te marcharas?- Pregunto Katara en un susurro

-Sí, me iré muy lejos, para que tu sigas con tu vida, sin ninguna interferencia de mi parte, no volveré nunca, será como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida-Le dijo dándole vuelta para ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban- Pero a cambio regale esta noche,,,,, apaga la luz y hagamos el amor por última vez- Zuko apago la luz, se acerco nuevamente a Katara para comenzar a desabrochar los botones que restaba de la blusa de su esposa para quitarse por completo, dejándola son en sujetado ella no se movía, pero seguía llorando amargosamente, Zuko la toma de la cintura acercando la a el para dale la vuelta y poderla ver de frente, Katara se dejo desnudar por su esposo. Mientras él lo hacía ella se sentía las más sucia de las mujeres al haber engañado al mejor hombre que había tenido en su vida. Sabiendo que Zuko la dejaría decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, sería la última vez que haría el amor con su esposo al que en verdad y sin querer reconocerlo amaba, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo eso que estaba haciendo no volvería a repetirse porque Zuko tenía decidido dejar la Katara esa misma noche, su vuelo partiría a las 10:20 P.M. Las maletas se encontraban en baño de la habitación, el tiempo transcurría lentamente, cuando sus cuerpos deseosos de mas tuvieron que separase, Zuko miro el reloj, se dio cuenta que tenía tiempo para tomar su vuelo.

-¿Te vas a ir en este mismo momento?- Pregunto Katara con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si me vuelo está por salir- Le dijo tomando su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, Katara no para de llorar, seguía en la cama viendo como terminaba de vestirse para dirigirse al baño por sus equipaje. Cuando salió vio que ella seguía en la misma posición, sin mirarla se dirigió a la puerta, para irse lejos.

A ella le parecieron eternos los segundo que le llevo vestirse para ir detrás de Zuko y poderlo detener, pero había algo que ella no sabía, a donde iría el, Zuko no la había dicho a donde se marchaba, pero no importaba ella lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo para pedirle perdón, que comenzaran de cero, que formaran una hermosa familia, que nunca que alejaran el uno del otro, tenía que alcanzarlo, traerlo de vuelta a su vida, no quería perderlo, corrió a toda prisa fuera del Hotel para subir a su auto y manejar como desquiciada al aeropuerto, cuando llego pregunto a la recepcionista cual era el vuelo que salía inmediatamente, una vez que le dijo corrió por las terminales en busca de Zuko, pero no lo encontró, resignada se fue a su casa, y al llegar se emborracho hasta perder la noción cayo tirada en el suelo.

Zuko se sentía como un cobarde al no poder abordar el avión pero no podía dejarla la ama, aun mas era su razón para existir no podía vivir sin ella, así que resignado fue a su casa para pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho, se encontraba en un bar de mala muerte, pago la cuenta de la única cerveza que compro pero que ni siquiera bebió, llego a su casa y lo que encontró fue a Katara tirada en el piso, temiendo que algo malo le pasar se acerco para ayudarla se dio cuenta que estaba alcoholizada, temiendo que se hubiera hecho daño la tomo en brazos, para salir de la casa, subir al auto para ir en marcha al hospital más cercano, llegaron en menos de 5 minutos ya que Zuko manejaba como loco, al llegar al hospital la llevaron a urgencias, para atenderla, tardaron bastante sin darle razón de ella.

-Buenas noche, soy el doctor Sozin- Saludo un hombre alto, de tez muy pálida, y de ojos color miel

-Buenas noches, doctor, me podría decir como esta mi esposa-Pregunto muy ansioso Zuko

-Su esposa está bien, la desintoxicaron de la gran cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido, puede pasar a verla si gusta- Le indico el doctor con gran amabilidad.

-Claro me encantaría verla-

-Sígame- Zuko siguió al doctor por unos pasillos blancos los cuales parecían interminables hasta que llego una pequeña habitación- Aquí es, si desea algo mas estaré aquí afuera- Le indico el médico para después marcharse.

Zuko no dudo en entrar la habitación, una vez dentro la vio, y se quedo maravillado por lo hermosa que era fue directamente a un lado de la cama para ver la mejor. Tomo en sus manos una de ella, era tan delicada, ella poco a poco se fue despertando,

-Estas aquí, no te fuiste- Esta feliz Katara de tenerlo ahí con ella.

-Si estoy aquí, no soy tan fuerte como pensé - Le dijo Zuko con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Zuko no tengo nada que perdonarte, en todo casi soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón, porque no valore todo lo que tu me dabas, lo siento mucho amor, o es que te echo tanto daño paraqué cambies lo que sentías por mi?-Pregunto Katara triste pensado que el ya no la quería.

-Lo siento,,, pero no tienes tanta suerte, porque lo que siento por ti no podrá cambiar nunca, TE AMO, no encuentro sentido a la vida si tu no estás conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa que a ella tanto la les gustaba- Te parece que volvamos a empezar, desde cero, que olvidemos el pasado, y que solo vivamos el presente como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas-

-Siiiii Zuko, si es lo que más deseo en este momento, TE AMO- Dicho esto se besaron con ternura y amor, sobretodo amor.

Regresaron a su hogar, porque a partir de ese día volvería a hacer un hogar, se amaron todas la noches prometiéndose, en cada una de ella amarse para toda la eternidad, hasta que una tarde Katara se sentó en el sillón para esperar a Zuko. A el le sorprendió que ella lo esperara de esa manera nunca lo hacía

-Zuko tenemos que hablar-Le dijo seriamente Katara,, Zuko temiendo lo peor se dirigió a ella con la mirada muy triste,

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Pregunto Zuko con tristeza en su vos.

-Lo que pasa es que,,,,,, vas a hacer papa!- Zuko se quedo en estado de shock-Zuko este bien.

-MAS QUE BIE,,,, VOIII A HACER PAPA- dijo tomando a Katara por la cintura y alzándola comenzó a girar con ella- Es la mejor noticia que me has dado amor te amo, siempre te amare- La beso para sellar esa promesa que había hecho

Nueve meses después fueron bendecidos con unos mellizos a los que llamaron Ursa y Iroh fuero sumamente felices al criar a sus hijos, ver a sus hijos creer para después ver como formaban sus propia familia, en ningún momento ellos se dejaron de demostrar su amor, llegaron a la vejez juntos y amándose más que nunca. **Los engaños** arruinaron su relación, solo para unirlos para toda la eternidad.

FIN

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**N/A**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO ,,, FUE ALGO QUE ME SURIGIO,,, JAJAJA PERO ME GUSTO MUXO **

**DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PLISS Y NO TAMBIEN PARA QUE ME DIGAN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS =D**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO**


End file.
